Un nuevo reto
by Yami Naty Cullen Swan
Summary: Finn tiene una idea que le gusta al señor Schuester y que servira para por fin confesarle sus sentimientos a Rachel... Entren y dejen Reviews... Finn/Rachel
1. La idea de Finn

**Aclaro: Glee, los personajes originales y los temas que se verán aquí no me pertenecen, sino a Fox y a los autores de las canciones… yo solo los uso para jugar a escribir Jejeje**

_Esta letra será para las notas en clases, pensamientos e idiomas_

**Capitulo 1: La idea de Finn**

-Schuester lo llame porque le quería pedir que si podríamos hacer algo para el día de San Valentín- dijo el director

-Claro no hay problemas

-Excelente

**Rachel POV**

Luego de ganar las eliminatorias, el grupo Glee subió un poco más en la popularidad. Por el pasillo se me unieron Kurt, Mercedes y Tina.

-Esa victoria nos sentó de lo mejor Rach- dijo Mercedes sonriendo

-Si me siento como Lady Gaga- hablo Kurt

-Seguro ahora nos respetaran mucho mas, estamos al nivel de las porristas y los deportistas- dije muy segura y pasó tan rápido que no me di cuenta hasta que llego, a los cuatro nos bañaron en jugo de fresa.

-Jajaja… BIENVENIDOS A LOSERLAND POBLACION USTEDES jajaja- me dio mucha rabia esa actitud infantil.

Luego de cambiarme fui a clases con el resto de mis amigos.

-_Buenos días chicos, hoy en español veremos el uso de los verbos en pasado_- el señor Schu nos empezó a hablar en español y nosotros a repetir.

Finn me mando una nota.

_Rach tengo una idea para el Club Glee, cuando puedas hablamos ;-)_

_F_

Tome la hoja y escribí en repuesta

_De acuerdo luego de la clase me la dicen_

_R_

El la leyó y me indico con un guiño que está de acuerdo.

Luego de ganar la eliminatoria nuestra relación de amistad se ha fortalecido pero me hubiera gustado que se hubiera pasado la frontera de amigos ser algo mas pero aun no.

La campana sonó y todos salimos, ya afuera Finn se me acerco.

-Hola Rachel

-Hola Finn ¿De qué se trata tu idea?

-Bueno que tal si le sugerimos al señor Schu que hagamos una presentación con una canción en español, después de todo el es el profesor de ese idioma

-Me agrada la idea, vamos a sugerírsela hoy

-Genial, tu siempre tan eufórica- eso me hizo sonreír

Y así pasaron las horas hasta el momento en que nos encontraríamos con los demás del club, camine hacia el profesor que estaba hablando con Emma muy cerca, ellos se veían como una pareja muy tierna.

Decidí carraspear para llamar su atención

-Si Rachel- dijo el profesor un poco molesto

-Es que necesito hablar con usted señor Schuester

-Claro, Emma hablamos más tarde- le guiño un ojo y ella suspiro- bien dime Rachel

-Lo que pasa el que Finn tuvo una idea y yo vengo a contarle

Le dije todo lo que hablamos y el sonrió ante lo que le conté

-Eso esta maravilloso Rachel, y con lo que me dijo el director es perfecto.

Al rato llegaron los demás del club, y luego de ubicarnos el señor Schu se nos acerco

-Buenos chicos Rachel me conto una idea muy buena que tuvo Finn… cantar en español y me pareció una maravillosa idea- Finn que estaba a mi lado me miro sonriendo y tomo mi mano apretándola- además el director me pidió que para san Valentín preparemos algo y me gustaría que esas canciones sean las que cantemos, así que se dividirán en parejas y para los siguientes días me traerán una canción sobre el amor o la amistad- el profesor tomo una hoja y escribió nuestros nombres- primero Rachel

Me pare y tome un papel, al abrirlo mi corazón se salto un latido- ¿Quién te toco?

-Finn- me voltee y nuestras miradas conectaron inmediatamente.

-siguiente- el sorteo continuo hasta que el profesor hablo- bueno las parejas quedan así: Rachel/ Finn; Mercedes/ Kurt; Quinn/ Puck; Artie/ Tina, Brittney/ Matt; y Santana/ Mike.

* * *

**Eso es todo por ahora, espero les guste y recuerden dejen RR… nos estamos leyendo**


	2. ¿Podemos Hablar?

**Aclaro: Glee, los personajes originales y los temas que se verán aquí no me pertenecen, sino a Fox y a los autores de las canciones… yo solo los uso para jugar a escribir Jejeje**

_Esta letra será para las notas en clases, pensamientos e idiomas_

**Capitulo 2: ¿Podemos hablar? **

**Finn POV**

Cuando se anunciaron los nombres de las parejas me prepare para irme a buscar la mejor canción para cantarla con Rachel pero el señor Schuester nos detuvo.

-Y antes que se vallan les voy a pedir que también preparen una canción en solitario para la próxima clase, el que lo logre se le darán puntos en mi clase- todos asentimos con una sonrisa y nos fuimos.

-Finn ¿crees que es buena idea lo de las canciones en español?, después de todo no somos hablantes de esa lengua- me pregunto mi compañera para esta tarea

-Bueno Shakira tampoco habla ingles de manera natural y allí esta, cantando en ingles y lo hace muy bien

-Es verdad, me avisas si consigues una canción para nosotros

-Seguro Rach.

Nos fuimos a nuestras casas y comencé a investigar canciones, me parecían geniales algunas pero aun no sabía cual escoger, hasta que la halle y mande a imprimar las partituras.

Al día siguiente le dije a Rachel lo que había conseguido, y ella estuvo de acuerdo por lo tanto planeamos los ensayos para los próximos días en el salón del Glee Club.

Llego de nuevo el jueves y cuando estuvieron todo el señor Schuester hablo.

-Bueno chicos y chicas ¿Quién es el primero en presentar su tema?- como siempre nadie levanto la mano y justo cuando la iba a levantar yo, Puck y Quinn lo hicieron

-Nosotros Señor Schu

-Ok, demuestren lo que tienen

Puck se dirigió a donde los músicos, tomo su guitarra acústica y les dio las partituras, luego tomo una silla y se puso al lado de Quinn.

Comenzó a sonar el piano y siguió Puck con la guitarra.

_Quinn_

_El me dio la seguridad, es el hombre ideal para cualquier mujer_

_El otro detestable, pero divino_

_Una mirada, un pretexto y lo indebido_

_Sin pensar como esto iba a parar,_

_Mordí la manzana que me hizo pecar_

Quinn me miro a mi cuando canto la primera línea y sentí que se refería a mí, comencé a mover la cabeza a ver a los demás, pero ninguno me veía a mí, sino a Rachel que estaba con cara de molestia, pero luego me comencé a enojar yo con el resto que era sobre mi ex mejor amigo.

_Coro (Ambos)_

_Este amor entre tres, no vale la pena_

_Este amor entre tres, es una condena_

_Este amor entre tres._

_Este amor entre tres, me mata poco a poco_

_Este amor entre tres, es cosa de locos_

_Este amor entre tres, la vida entera perderé._

_Quinn_

_Lo que estoy haciendo, se que o está bien_

_Pero me niego a elegir, con quien quedare_

_Por jugar con fuego, caí en la traición_

_Hoy se agranda mi dolor, de amar a dos_

_Y al querer ser feliz, de verdad_

_Me arriesgue a perderlo todo, por amar a alguien más_

La cara de Quinn reflejaba lo que quería decir, dolor y molestia.

_Coro (Ambos)_

_Este amor entre tres, no vale la pena_

_Este amor entre tres, es una condena_

_Este amor entre tres._

_Este amor entre tres, me mata poco a poco_

_Este amor entre tres, es cosa de locos_

_Este amor entre tres._

_Puck_

_Dios creaste tu el amor, y que culpa tengo yo_

_Si la razón y el corazón no conspiran_

_Quinn_

_Seré yo quien perderé, aquí sufrimos los tres_

_Y yo me, pero me enamoreeeee._

_Coro (Ambos)_

_Este amor entre tres (y Este amor entre tres)_

_Este amor entre tres (es una condena)_

_Este amor entre tres oh oh oh_

_Este amor entre tres (me está matando poco a poco)_

_Este amor entre tres (esto sabe a locos)_

_Este amor entre tres, la vida entera perdiere, la vida entere pediré_

Al finalizar la canción, todos aplaudimos porque pese al tema de la canción, la interpretación estuvo genial

-Muy bien, ¿alguien mas?- Santana, Brittney, Matt y Mark se pararon los cuatro y cantaron y bailaron "El Amor" de Tito El Bandido, pero yo no preste mucha atención pues aun pensaba en la interpretación de Puck y Quinn.

-¿Está bien?- oí esa voz que inconscientemente, o consiente, me saca una sonrisa.

-Si ¿Por qué lo preguntas Rachel?

-Porque te noto algo distraído- dijo y me di cuenta que estábamos solos- ¿es por la canción de Quinn y Noah?

-Si, esa letra me llego… no se pero sentí deseos de hablar con ellos, sabes luego de que me contaste que el embarazo de Quinn y de que el padre era Puck y no yo, me provocaba romperle la cara en cuatro, pero luego de que se me enfriara la cabeza con el paso de los días he deseado hablar con ellos pero recuerdos vienen a mí y me da rabia de nuevo

-Entiendo pero debes solucionar esto, porque somos compañeros de clases y del club- me paso la mano por el pecho y continuo- ve a hablar con ellos, por lo menos con Quinn, yo te espero y estaré apoyándote como amigos que somos- yo asentí y en mi cabeza desee que fuera más que mi amiga, desee que fuera mi novia, volver a probar sus labios suaves y dulces.

-De acuerdo- y me fui a hablar con Quinn

Camine y llegue hasta su casillero- Hey Quinn- ella se volteo, tiene los ojos rojos y mojados, al igual que toda la cara- ¿podemos hablar?- ella solo asintió- mira escuche esa canción y me hiciste pensar, si lo se te sorprende pero así fue- ella sonrió, era una buena señal- todo eso que decía la canción, sabes sobre el amar a dos personas ¿eso lo sentiste tu?

-Si Finn, te amaba a ti por ser tan dulce y comprensivo y a la vez podías ser tan distraído pero eres tierno; mientras también me estaba enamorando de Puck porque él empezó a ayudarme con el dinero para la bebe y se estaba comportando muy dulce conmigo- ella trago para seguir- pero yo no me decidía, y luego Rachel tuvo el valor de decirte la verdad que yo no. De verdad lo lamento Finn, si te lastime con mis tontas mentiras y engaños, yo te sigo queriendo como mi amigo- se le empezó a quebrar la voz

-Ya cálmate- la abrace- a pesar de lo que paso, creo que lo mejor es pasar la página y olvidarlo claro me será difícil, considerando que mi ex novia y mi mejor amigo me engañaron

-Entiendo, y de verdad me alegro que por lo menos volvamos a ser amigos

-Así es- soltamos el abrazo- nos vemos mañana Quinn

-Ok, hasta mañana- me dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue

A lo que no vi mas a Quinn por el pasillo sentí otra mano en mi hombro

-¿y bien?

-Me fue mejor de lo que esperaba

-Me alego, ahora solo falta Noah

-Eso estará más difícil porque a él si le tendré que hablar con un árbitro de por medio si no lo quiero matar a golpes

-Si quieres estoy junto a ti, así no te sentirás tentado- sugirió con una sexy sonrisa que me desconcentro

-De acuerdo, me parece bien, ahora vamos a practicar nuestra canción y además necesito tu ayuda para cantar la que me toca como solista

-Me parece bien- y así nos fuimos juntos.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Listo por ahora, ¿Qué opinan de la canción que elegí para Puck y Quinn?... acertada o no… espero sus reviews… aun faltan Artie y Tina, Kurt y Mercedes, además de Rachel y Finn… si se les ocurre algo que puedan cantar KyM me lo mandan por un Review porque son los que me faltan por una canción de amistad obviamente Jejeje**


	3. Un amor real

**Aclaro: Glee, los personajes originales y los temas que se verán aquí no me pertenecen, sino a Fox y a los autores de las canciones… yo solo los uso para jugar a escribir Jejeje**

Esta letra será para las notas en clases, pensamientos e idiomas

**Capitulo 3: Un amor real**

**Rachel POV**

Al DIA siguiente me pare temprano como siempre a hacer mi rutina de ejercicios vocales y físicos para estar lista para lo que me esperaba hoy con Noah y Finn

**Flash Back**

-¿y bien?

-Me fue mejor de lo que esperaba

-Me alego, ahora solo falta Noah

-Eso estará más difícil porque a él si le tendré que hablar con un árbitro de por medio si no lo quiero matar a golpes

-Si quieres estoy junto a ti, así no te sentirás tentado- sugerí sonriéndole

-De acuerdo, me parece bien, ahora vamos a practicar nuestra canción y además necesito tu ayuda para cantar la que me toca como solista

-Me parece bien- y así nos fuimos juntos.

**Fin Flash Back**

Cuando termino el breve recuerdo me metí a bañar y luego me fui a desayunar, tome el autobús para que me dejara en la escuela y mientras caminaba con mi típico bolso lleno de partituras, una mano toco la mía y al voltearme allí esta Finn

-¿Te ayudo?

-Si gracias- le dije con una sonrisa- siempre tan caballeroso, y estas listo para hoy

-¿para cantar?- pregunto haciéndose el loco

-No tontito… para hablar con Noah

-Mm esperaba que lo hubieras olvidado- yo negué, jamás olvidaría algo tan importante -Debí imaginarlo, claro estoy listo, practique frente a mi espejo toda la noche hasta que me dio sueño

**Flash Back**

El reloj de Finn marca las nueve de la noche

-Emm entonces Puck yo quería decirte que yo lo sien…- dice frente al espejo con cara de calma

El reloj de Finn marca las nueve con dos minutos y se le ve ya en la cama roncando sonoramente

**Fin Flash Back**

-Me alegro que te hayas preparado y por cierto allí esta Noah- el volteo y su rostro repentinamente se puso pálido- ¿estas bien?

-Si pero podemos esperar es que no me siento preparado

-Claro, que tal después del ensayo- el asintió y juntos entramos a la escuela

Las clases pasaron sin mucha novedad, salvo que Quinn y Finn conversaban mas, me alegra que ellos hayan limado sus asperezas gracias a mí, aunque también se pelearon por mi culpa.

A la hora que nos tocaba el ensayo, fui la primera en llegar y comencé a revisar unas cosas mientras los demás llegaban.

-Hola Rachel- me saludo Artie

-Hola Artie ¿como estas?

-Bien, hoy voy a cantar con Tina ¿los músicos aun no llegan?

-No pero seguro en un rato llegan

-OK es que tengo que darles las partituras- y en eso empiezan a llegar los músicos- OH que bueno, tomen estas partituras para la canción que Tina y yo cantaremos, Jerry déjame a mi el bajo- el bajista asintió y se sentó mientras Artie tomaba el bajo y lo conectaba.

Unos minutos más y los demás llegaron y tomaron asiento

-Bueno hoy cantaran Artie y Tina, muestren lo que tienen- ellos asintieron y en lo que todos estuvimos sentados comenzaron a tocar una melodía suave y comenzó a cantar Artie.

_**Artie**_

_Un día más se llena de color_

_Y tú vendrás llenándolo de amor_

_**Tina**_

_Ya no me preocupo al caminar_

_Porque tú estás aquí (porque tú estás aquí)_

_**Artie**_

_Y pierdo todo el miedo que me da_

_Porque tú crees en mí_

_**Ambos**_

_Tú me enseñaste a disfrutar_

_Mi vida mucho más_

_Dejando el sufrimiento atrás_

_Dándome un_

_Amor real_

_Siempre tan natural_

_Lleno de libertad_

_Lleno de dar, eres tú quien sabe bien lo que es amar_

_**Artie**_

_Confía más de mi pasión por ti_

_Y tú vendrás para hacerme sentir_

_**Tina**_

_Que el límite de la felicidad no llegará jamás_

_Que cada nuevo amanecer traerá una sorpresa más_

_**Ambos**_

_Tú me enseñaste a disfrutar mi vida mucho más_

_Dejando el sufrimiento atrás_

_Dándome un_

_Amor real_

_Siempre tan natural_

_Lleno de libertad_

_Lleno de dar, eres tú quien sabe bien lo que es amar_

_**Artie**_

_Vivir_

_Disfrutar_

_**Tina**_

_Reír_

_Cantar y dar sin preguntar_

_**Ambos**_

_Un amor real_

_Siempre tan natural_

_Lleno de libertad_

_Lleno de dar (Lleno de dar), eres tú quien sabe bien lo que es_

_Un amor real_

_Siempre tan natural_

_Lleno de libertad_

_Lleno de dar_

_Eres tú quien sabe bien lo que es amar_

Al final todos aplaudieron y cuando lo iba a hacer también yo me di cuenta que alguien sujetaba mi mano y al ver quien era, me sonroje pues era Finn que en algún momento de la canción se había sentado a mi lado y me había tomado la mano, en lo que se dio cuenta la retiro suavemente y me sonrío algo tímido; normalmente nosotros nos tomamos de la mano al cantar pero jamás al oír cantar a otros.

-Excelente elección chicos y una bella canción ¿Quién falta?- Mercedes, Kurt, Finn y yo levantamos la mano- ¿Tienen algún problema eligiendo la canción?

-Nosotros si Sr. Schue- dijo Kurt- no hayamos ninguna para nuestros registros vocales

-Pues si quieren los puedo ayudar, ahora Finn y Rachel ¿necesitan ayuda?

-No ya le tenemos pero la hemos estado ensayando estos días

-Ah OK, bueno si quieren se pueden ir ya excepto Kurt y Mercedes, los voy a ayudar

-OK gracias Sr. Schue

Los demás nos fuimos y le hice señas a Finn de que fuera a donde Noah, el me vio suplicando que no lo obligara pero debía hacerlo si quería que hablara con el.

**Finn POV**

Tome a Rachel de la mano y camine a donde esta Puck.

-Puck ¿podemos hablar?

-Claro viejo, habla- me dio un impulso de golpearlo pero creo que Rachel lo sintió porque con el pulgar acaricio mi mano y ese simple roce calmo mi rabia

-Hem bueno lo que pasa es que el otro día oí la canción de ustedes y me hizo reflexionar que fui muy duro con ustedes, tu eres me mejor amigo desde que éramos niños y la verdad extraño nuestra conversaciones, es decir, pido perdón por golpearte la otra vez y por ser tan duro contigo

-Tranquilo men, a la que deberías pedir perdón es a Quinn que ha estado mal desde que te enteraste

-Hable con ella ayer y ya todo esta arreglado

-Cool y perdón por acostarme con tu ex novia- lo dijo mirando a Rachel y luego a mí

-Ahora me tengo que ir, tengo trabajo

-Bien, nos vemos- chocamos los cinco y el se fue

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-Mejor sin un peso enorme sobre mis hombros- le dije sinceramente

-Me alegro, ahora si es hora de irnos

-Si pero antes te quería agradecer- ella me vio a los ojos y yo no puede evitar bajar los míos a sus labios- de no haber sido por ti no hubiera podido calmarme hace un rato… Gracias

-No te preocupes, para eso están los amigos- eso me dolió pero no lo dije

Acorte la distancia y le dije cuando ya sentía su respiración contra mi cara- Yo no te veo solo como una amiga- y así junte mis labios con los suyos, es un beso suave y sin prisa, saboreando sus labios y ella los míos, tanto tiempo sin sentirlos, parecía que fuera la primera vez que se tocaban.

Nos separamos y nos vimos a los ojos, y eso fue todo para saber que me había enamorado de la creída y talentosa Rachel Berry.

**......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**

**Por ahora es todo… perdón por la demora… pero quería meter de una vez la de Kurt y Mercedes pero no se me ocurre una canción buena para ellos, que sea de amistad… que tal el fin del cap?... les gusto?... dejen sus comentarios**


	4. Juntos x Amigos for ever

**Aclaro: Glee, los personajes originales y los temas que se verán aquí no me pertenecen, sino a Fox y a los autores de las canciones… yo solo los uso para jugar a escribir Jejeje**

_Esta letra será para las notas en clases, pensamientos e idiomas_

**Capitulo 4: ****Juntos x Amigos for ever**

**Finn POV**

Nos separamos y ella solo sonrío, con esa sonría traviesa que tanto me gusta y volvió a besarme, fue un beso tierno pero más demandante y apasionado que el anterior.

-Hem… Rachel- dije al separar nuestros labios, mi frente esta contra la suya y ambos tenemos sonrisas idotas- creo que debemos irnos, ya mi mamá debe estar preocupada- a regañadientes nos separamos, la tome de la mano y camine con ella muy cerca- ¿Te acompaño a tu casa?

-Claro- y así caminamos hacia mi carro.

Hablamos de la presentación de Artie y Tina, es claro que se quieren, desde la vez que ellos tuvieron una cita la semana en que tuvimos que estar en sillas de ruedas.

-Finn- dijo Rachel mirándome cuando para en una señal- ¿En que momento te pasaste al asiento de al lado y me tomaste la mano?- pregunto sonrojada y me pareció muy tierno, así que me acerque y le di un suave beso en sus mejillas, ella sonrío

-En la parte de _Tú me enseñaste a disfrutar mi vida mucho más_

_Dejando el sufrimiento atrás, Dándome un Amor real, Siempre tan natural; Lleno de libertad; Lleno de dar, eres tú quien sabe bien lo que es amar_- le cante mirándola a los ojos- pero el que esta casi al final

-Genial- ella aparto la vista pero sonrío muy tiernamente- ya puedes seguir llevamos un rato aquí- añadió divertida

Yo avance y en un minuto llegamos a su casa.

-Rach- la llame antes de que se fuera, ella me vio expectante- te quería agradecer de nuevo por tu ayuda, de verdad me ayudo a volver a ser amigo de Puck y Quinn

-Me alegro haberte ayudado

-Nos vemos mañana entonces- me volví a acercar y le plante un beso en la comisura de los labios, hizo un puchero muy sexy y bese sus labios

-Hasta mañana Finn.

Y se fue, espere a que entrara a su casa para irme. En lo que se fue comencé a cantar.

**Narrador 3ra persona**

_Junto a ti, yo quiero estar contigo  
Quiero ser, un poco mas que amigos  
Despertar, contigo en la mañana  
Tú en mi, y el mar en la ventana._

_Eres tú, como la noche bella  
En tú piel, habitan las estrellas  
Navegar, tu boca cada tarde  
De pensar, nada mas, mi cuerpo ya me arde._

_Quiero encontrarme contigo en el camino que lleva al hotel del amor,  
Ya sé lo que soy, ya se donde voy,  
Quiero cenar cada noche contigo mirando la luna brillar  
Y quiero cantar y al ritmo de las olas bailar._

_Junto a ti yo soy lo mejor que uno puede ser.  
Junto a ti yo estoy no me puedo perder.  
Escuche tú voz ahora se donde quiero estar  
Al caer el sol volveré a ese lugar._

Del carro se ve a Finn cantando en el salón del Glee Club, mirando a Rachel, quien solo podía sonreír

_Eres tú, mi barca en el océano.  
Junto a ti, que bueno es ser humano._

_Déjame, vivir en tu cariño.  
Para ser, de nuevo como un niño._

_Quiero encontrarme contigo el camino que lleva al hotel del amor,  
Ya se lo que soy, ya se donde voy,  
Quiero cenar cada noche contigo mirando la luna brillar y quiero cantar y al ritmo de las olas bailar._

_Junto a ti yo soy lo mejor que uno puede ser  
Junto a ti yo estoy no me puedo perder  
Escuche tu voz ahora se donde quiero estar  
Al caer el sol volveré a ese lugar  
Y es que eres tú eres tú eres tú_

Finn comienza a rapear

_En mi caminar no existen barreras  
Desde que tú estas aquí  
Que se lleven hasta el aire y la primavera  
Pero jamás a ti_

_Porque me puedo morir  
Lo que me das es mucho mas que vivir  
Porque me puedo extinguir  
Eternamente solo quiero existir junto a ti_

_Junto a ti yo soy,  
Ni la bebida ni el deporte ni las cartas  
Pueden brindarme toda esa cosa que me da tú amor  
Ya ni al oxigeno a mi vida le hace falta  
Y con tu fuego mucho menos me hace falta el sol_

_Si la belleza se encontrara en tú camino  
Se marcharía avergonzada por tú resplandor  
Ya tú eres parte de mi ser y mi destino  
Ya tú eres agua y el sustento de mi corazón_

_Junto a ti yo estoy, volveré a ese lugar, a ese lugar_

_Junto a ti la maldad es inofensiva  
Me conviertes en un niño con el alma viva  
Junto a ti puedo hacerlo todo en esta vida  
Eres consuelo eres placer eres más que amiga_

_Volveré a ese lugar, a ese lugar, volveré a ese lugar  
A ese lugar, junto a ti soñar, soñar, volveré a ese lugar_

**Rachel POV**

Al finalizar todos aplaudieron y yo no podía apartar mis ojos de los de Finn, esa canción fue muy romántica y me encanto la forma como me veía, se veía tan tierno y sexy

-Esa canción fue muy buena Finn, de verdad te felicito- le hablo el Sr. Schue- ahora Mercedes y Kurt- añadió llamando a los susodichos y Finn se vino a sentar conmigo, no pude aguantar la emoción y sin importarme nada lo recibí con un beso que dejo a todos boquiabiertos

-Finn ¿Son novios?- preguntaron Kurt y Quinn a la vez, algo alterados

-Aun no pero eso quiero- lo mire asombrada- Me gustaría que Rachel fuera mi novia ¿quieres?- sentí la mirada de todos y el me miro expectante; mi vista viajo a la de Kurt y se notaba ¿celoso?... debí suponerlo, el y yo somos rivales por el amor de Finn, pero como le dije así tiempo "yo tengo la ventaja por ser mujer"; Quinn también se notaba molesta mas que celosa. Mis ojos viajaron a los de Finn que al parecer mal interpreto mi silencio porque su cara reflejo tristeza

-Claro que quiero Finn- el me vio sorprendido y yo le sonreí- Si quiero ser tu novia- y el me beso ante los aplausos de los demás, nos separamos y el se sentó a mi lado tomando mi mano

-Luego de este momento romántico, continuemos con las presentaciones.

Comenzó a sonar una música lenta y comenzaron a cantar.

_**Ambos**_

_La amistad es algo que atraviesa el alma,_

_Es un sentimiento que no se te va_

_**Mercedes**_

_No te digo cómo, pero ocurre justo_

_Cuando dos personas van volando juntos_

_**Kurt**_

_Suben a lo alto sobre la otra gente,_

_Como dando un salto en la inmensidad Y no habrá distancia No la habrá_

_**Ambos**_

_Ni desconfianza, si te quedas en mi corazón,_

_Ya siempre_

_Porque en cada sitio que estés,_

_Porque en cada sitio que esté,_

_En las cosas que vives, yo también viviré_

_Porque en cada sitio que estés,_

_Nos encontraremos unidos_

_Uno en brazos del otro, es el destino_

_**Mercedes**_

_En la misma calle, bajo el mismo cielo,_

_Aunque todo cambie no nos perderemos_

_**Kurt**_

_Abre bien los brazos mándame un aviso,_

_No te queda duda, yo te encontraré No estarás ya solo Yo estaré_

_**Ambos**_

_Continuando el vuelo que_

_Te lleve con mi corazón,_

_Ya siempre_

_Porque en cada sitio que estés,_

_Porque en cada sitio que esté,_

_En las cosas que vives, yo también viviré_

_Porque en cada sitio que estés,_

_No nos queda más que un camino,_

_Solo habrá dos amigos, tan unidos_

_**Mercedes**_

_Cree en mí, no te atrevas a dudar,_

_Todas las cosas que vives_

_**Kurt**_

_Si son sinceras como tú, y yo,_

_Sabes tú, que jamás terminarán_

_**Ambos**_

_Porque en cada sitio que estés,_

_Porque en cada sitio que esté,_

_En las cosas que vives, yo también viviré_

_Porque en cada sitio que estés,_

_Que esté, porque en cada sitio que esté,_

_Y que esté_

_**Mercedes**_

_Tú me llevas contigo dentro del corazón_

_**Ambos**_

_Porque en cada sitio que estés,_

_Nos encontraremos unidos,_

_Uno en brazos del otro,_

_**Kurt**_

_Es el destino_

_**Mercedes**_

_Es el destino_

_**Ambos**_

_Porque en cada sitio que estés,_

_Porque en cada sitio que esté,_

_En las cosas que vives,_

_Yo también viviré_

La canción termino y todos aplaudimos, por tan buena interpretación.

-Bueno solo nos faltan la canción de Finn y Rachel juntos, así que nos vemos mañana- todos asentimos y nos fuimos.

-Vamos cariño te llevare a tu casa- me dijo Finn al lado de mi casillero mientras sacaba mi bolso, me llamo "cariño" y sonó tan bien dicho de sus labios

-Claro vamos, cariño- y nos fuimos a su carro tomados de la mano

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**.……………………………………………………………………………………**

**Eso es todo hasta ahora… el próximo es el cap final del fic… espero les haya gustado y dejen sus Reviews y comentarios**


	5. Feliz Dia de San Valentin

**Aclaro: Glee, los personajes originales y los temas que se verán aquí no me pertenecen, sino a Fox y a los autores de las canciones… yo solo los uso para jugar a escribir Jejeje**

_Esta letra será para las notas en clases, pensamientos e idiomas_

**Capitulo 5: Feliz Día de San Valentín**

**Rachel POV**

Al llegar a mi cuarto me acosté en mi cama a pensar en todo lo que ocurrió en este día; no podía con la alegría de saber que por fin lo que había deseado desde aquel día en el auditorio cantando _You're the One That I Want _y descubrí el talento de Finn, al final logre conseguir que el se volviera mi novio.

Tanto sufrir y esforzarme para conseguir que Finn Hudson se volviera mi novio.

**Narrador 3ra persona**

En eso comienza a sonar una melodía lenta y se puede ver a Rachel parada frente a su espejo con una sonrisa de boba enamorada en el rostro y tomando su peine naranja comienza a cantar.

_**Rachel**_  
_Somos novios  
Pues los dos sentimos mutuo amor profundo  
Y con eso ya ganamos lo más grande  
De este mundo_

Nos amamos, nos besamos  
Como novios  
Nos deseamos y hasta a veces  
Sin motivo, sin razón  
Nos enojamos

Somos novios  
Mantenemos un cariño limpio y puro  
Como todos  
Procuramos el momento más oscuro

Justo en esta parte hay un cambio de escenario, ya no esta en su cuarto sino en el auditorio del colegio cantando frente a sus compañeros del McKinley High School en el día de San Valentín. Justo frente a la tarima hay una pancarta que dice **"Happy Valentine's Day"**

_**Coro**__  
Para hablarnos  
Para darnos el más dulce de los besos  
Recordar de qué color son los cerezos  
Sin hacer mas comentarios  
Somos novios  
_

_**Rachel**__  
Ohh ooh ooh, ohh yeah_

_**Coro**__  
It's just impossible  
Nos amamos, nos besamos  
Como novios  
Nos deseamos y hasta a veces  
Sin motivo, sin razón  
Nos enojamos_

_**Rachel**__  
Sin motivo, sin razón_

_**Coro (Rachel)**__  
Somos novios  
Mantenemos un cariño  
Limpio y puro (Yeah)  
Como todos (Como todos)  
Procuramos  
El momento más oscuro (Ohh Yeah)  
Para hablarnos  
Para darnos el más dulce de los besos  
Recordar de qué color son los cerezos  
Sin hacer mas comentarios  
Somos novios (Somos novios)  
Siempre novios (Ooh)  
Somos novios_

Al finalizar todo el lugar estallo en aplausos.

-Bueno alumnos ahora New Directions se va a cambiar pero ya vuelven para la segunda canción, mientras Brad (**N/A: El pianista del Glee Club**) junto con el resto de la banda del club nos tocaran algo de música.

**Rachel POV**

Al terminar caminamos a nuestros camerinos, los chicos se fueron al suyo y nosotras al nuestro.

-Rachel esa canción estuvo muy buena, ojala la mía como solista le hubiera gustado pero creo que "Ven Conmigo" de Christina Aguilera no le agrado al señor Schue- me dijo Mercedes mientras se sacaba los zapatos

-Y eso que la versión de esta canción era la de Andrea Bocelli con Christina.

-Si pero creo que el quería una mas romántica pera comenzar.

-Si eso parece

-Bueno apúrense chicas que en un rato nos toca subir al ultimo acto- nos apresuro Quinn, que desde que Finn y yo nos hicimos novios me ha tratado de forma mas hostil que de costumbre, al igual que Kurt.

Nos terminamos de vestir, llevamos unos vestidos azules con pequeñas lentejuelas el cabello suelto y zapatillas azules. Al salir los chicos tenían camisa azul y pantalón negro sin corbata.

-¿Lista?- me pregunto Finn abrazándome

-Siempre estoy lista para cantar- me dio un beso en la frente.

-Esa canción que cantaste me encanto- solo pude sonreír ante eso

-Me alegro porque la cante para ti- normalmente me comporto como una egocéntrica que solo piensa en ella pero cuando estoy con Finn cambio y me siento segura con el

-Ya es hora les toca a todos subir y cantar- nos dijo el señor S- quiero decir que todos cantaron muy bien el español para ser su primera vez y espero que se de nuevo la oportunidad. Ahora a sus lugares.

Todos subimos a la tarima, las luces están bajas y nos vamos ubicando en los lugares que ensayamos antes de esta presentación.

_**Finn**_

_Todo cambio cuando te vi_

_De blanco y negro a color me convertí_

_Y fue tan fácil_

_Quererte tanto_

_Algo que no imaginaba_

_Fue entregarte mi amor_

_Con una mirada_

_**Rachel**_

_OH no no no_

_Todo tembló_

_Dentro de mí_

_El universo escribió que fueras para mí_

_Y fue tan fácil_

_Quererte tanto_

_**Ambos**_

_Algo que no imaginaba_

_Fue perderme en tu amor_

_**Finn**_

_Simplemente paso_

_Y todo tuyo ya soy_

_**Todos**_

_Antes que pase más_

_Tiempo contigo amor_

_Tengo que decir que eres el amor de mi vida_

_Antes que te ame más_

_Escucha por favor_

_Déjame decir que todo te di_

_Y no hay como explicar_

_Pero menos notar_

_Simplemente así lo sentí_

_Cuando te vi_

_**Rachel**_

_Me sorprendió_

_Todo de ti_

_De blanco y negro al color_

_Me convertí_

_**Finn**_

_Se que no es fácil_

_Decir te amo_

_Yo tampoco lo esperaba_

_**Mercedes**_

_Pero así es el amor_

_Simplemente paso_

_**Rachel**_

_Y toda tuya ya soy_

_**Todos**_

_Antes que pase más_

_Tiempo contigo amor_

_Tengo que decir que eres el amor de mi vida_

_Antes que te ame más_

_Escucha por favor_

_Déjame decir que todo te di_

_Y no hay como explicar_

_Pero menos notar_

_Simplemente así lo sentí_

_Cuando te vi_

_**Finn y Rachel**_

_Todo cambio_

_Cuando te vi_

Al finalizar la canción de nuevo fuimos ovacionados por el publico y todos terminamos abrazados, tanto en la tarima como en el publico. Finn se me acerco y me dio un beso en los labios, un beso lento y romántico; de todas definitivamente esta fue la mejor tarea del señor Schuester.

**THE END**

…………………………………………………………………

**Gracias por leer este fic que se me ocurrió hace un tiempo viendo Glee…. A por cierto, ¿vieron que ya por fin Fox Latino va a transmitir los nuevos episodios de la serie?... aunque yo los estoy viendo por Internet, los volveré a ver por TV :)**

**Canciones:**

**Somos novios versión de Andrea Bocelli y Christina Aguilera**

**Todo cambio de Camila**


End file.
